(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic illuminating apparatus of a washing machine and a control circuit thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an illuminating apparatus is installed into a washing machine, thereby facilitating inserting and removing of the laundry. That is, even though a cover of the washing machine is opened at a not illuminated location, the inside of the washing machine can be seen by the user because an illuminating lamp is mounted to a lower part of a top cover of the washing machine.
A conventional art has been described in Japanese Utility Model Sho. 64-55888, published on 6 Apr. 1989, entitled `A WASHING MACHINE`. The conventional art relates to a washing machine comprising: a washing tub; an operating panel installed to an upper part of the washing tub; a neon lamp installed in the operating panel; and a transparent plate that permeates light of the neon lamp into the washing tub.
Herein, as for an illuminating apparatus of the conventional art, the lamp is installed in the operating panel, light illuminates the washing tub through the lamp, and the lamp is directly connected to an alternating current (AC) power-supply.
Accordingly, the lamp has a simple structure in the conventional art, and its lighting-up can be controlled. However, a counterplan for preventing water leakage is not suggested in a structure of the lamp, so that there is a possibility of danger of short-circuiting in the conventional art. Since the power-supply of the neon lamp is the AC power-supply commonly used for a load such as a pulsator motor, the conventional art causes a fatal danger to the user when a short circuit occurs.
The current washing machine commonly has a controller comprised of a microprocessor. The controller makes the washing machine perform a washing procedure (i.e., washing.fwdarw.rinsing.fwdarw.drain.fwdarw.spin drying) according to a predetermined program. The controller controls both a displayer showing the operating state of a system and an illuminating apparatus illuminating the inside of the washing machine.
Another conventional art regarding the above washing machine having such a controller, has been described in Japanese Patent application Hei. 6-190186, published on 12 Jul. 1994, entitled `A WASHING MACHINE`.
A washing machine according to another conventional art includes: an illuminating lamp for illuminating the inside of a washing machine; a clear window mounted to a top cover, for seeing the inside of the washing machine; and an opening/closing sensor for determining whether the top cover is opened or closed. When the opening/closing sensor determines that the top cover is open, the washing machine turns on the illuminating lamp. When the opening/closing sensor determines that the top cover is closed, the washing machine turns off the illuminating lamp after the lapse of a predetermined time.
Such washing machine has one direct current (DC) power-supply. The DC power-supply is supplied to a controller, a displayer, and a lamp. Accordingly, when the lamp is turned on, a current for driving the displayer relatively decreases. Worst of all, even the brightness of the lamp decreases, so that the user has difficulty seeing an operating state of the washing machine. In addition, in case of a short circuit of the lamp, it may cause an electric shock to the user.